jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Services
Warp Room Inside of the south west root of the Great Tree you will find the warp room. This room near the dead center of spawn contains a multitude of different locations you can teleport to with the click of a sign. The Warp Room is intended to speed up your travel in the ever expanding home we call spawn. NOTE: This is still under construction as of the release of the server. Sorry for the inconvenience. Horse Storage Just outside the west entrance to the Great Tree sits the stables. This open face room allows players to tether their horses if they wish to ride them into spawn. While horses are great for traveling great distances, I would recommend exercising caution with leaving animals unattended. The staff of Jeffreyville '''are not responsible for theft or damages of any animal left on its own. Suspect someone to have committed a crime? Maybe you should find yourself exacting some vigilantly justice. '''Note that all fence posts found around town are tether-able locations for your animals. Ender Storage Located in the north east root of spawn, this facility allows for easy and safe transportation of goods from spawn to your house, provided you have an Ender chest that is. Created with eight blocks of obsidian and an Eye of Ender, an ender chest allows a player to access a personal storage that exists in the vast Ender. Accessible by any Ender chest in the world, this would allow a player to safely transport countless riches without risking exposure to being ganked. Just don't mind how unbelievably lonely the store clerk is. I mean, it does get really dark down there all by yourself. Inn Found south east of the tree, the inn is a nice resting spot after a long trip. Stocked with both beds and ale, this is a perfect place to go if it's looking like you might be about to brave the journey home at night, along with the dangers that night will bring. Similar to the public house, The Poison Arrow, you can purchase simple healing potions here to avoid not making it home in one piece. Beds on the second floor are free to use, as are the ones on the first floor. Though to be fair, I'm not sure the off duty guards would appreciate you spending the night with them in their off hours. After all, they all seem to be miserable drunks. The Poison Arrow Found just off the coast in the '''harbor, '''the Poison Arrow is a place for all sorts of riff-raff and miscreants to come get earth shatteringly drunk. Much like the inn, simple healing potions can be purchased here for those who would like to keep a firm hold on their heads. Claims that this establishment are run by a secret society of shifty individuals that take great care of their own are completely unfounded. Other rumors of secret hideouts where official members are welcome to spend the night are also unfounded. This is a place to get drunk, if you're looking for a place to sleep go to the inn. Stop looking around. Get out, go home, don't ask anymore questions. Cranium Khan There may be someone much more interested in your prize of human heads. '''Cranium Khan '''may be willing to pay you a modest sum if you are willing to part with your heads! Cranium Khan can be found in his conspicuous hovel on the outside of the fishing village inside spawn. More information on this creepy individual and what he can do for you can be found here.Category:Spawn